


Peel The Scars From Off My Back

by EWBANH



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas gang, Canon-Typical Behavior, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Bromance, Family Feels, Gen, Post-Borderlands 3 (Video Game), aka rhys and vaughn's unexplainable distance in borderlands 3 is explained, tales gang + timothy, the gang gets back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWBANH/pseuds/EWBANH
Summary: Vaughn frowns, his mind seemingly lagging behind the conversation at hand, or rather, the words coming through his Echo. He almost swears that Fiona’s drunk, or maybe even really sleep deprived from her travels, as nothing she’s saying really makes sense.“I’m sorry, Fiona– back up,” Vaughn interrupts, shaking his head. The words feel like lead on his tongue and the air in his office is so much more thinner. “You said– You said Rhys almost died?”Or: Vaughn and Rhys' relationship post Borderlands 3
Relationships: Rhys & Vaughn & Yvette (Borderlands), Rhys & Vaughn (Borderlands), Rhys/Sasha (Borderlands)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Peel The Scars From Off My Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Welcome back to another Atlas-era shenanigan fic, this time featuring and showcasing the relationship, or lack thereof, between Vaughn and Rhys. 
> 
> Title from the song Welcome Home, Son by Radical Face.

Vaughn likes to think he’s done a pretty fantastic job at running Helios Fallen. It’s still a work in progress and probably always will be, but Vaughn can say he’s proud of himself. The city is fully functioning, with running water and electricity. There’s issues like with most cities on Pandora, power outages and occasional bandit attacks, but it’s relatively one of the safest places on the planet. The population was soaring, the people were working and surviving as best as they could. 

It was his home and Vaughn couldn’t be happier. 

Sure, there were things he would change. He’d expand more northward, creating room for a library and more recreational activity. He wishes he didn’t need to incorporate guns but of course, Pandora was only so forgiving. 

Things… were good. 

The cool nighttime air bled into the office Vaughn had laid claim to all those years ago. It’s still a part of Helios, of his once home, but the bones of the spaceship are no longer so haunting. It’s become home again and Vaughn’s thankful for that. He’s thankful the ghosts no longer feel so… heavy. That the memorials set up for those who lost their lives has thankfully made a difference amongst the people and himself.

Most of them, at least. 

Vaughn jolts from his desk at the incoming call coming through his Echo. He blinks a few times, confusion growing only for a wide smile to grow over his lips. 

“Fiona!”

 _“Hey there mister mayor,”_ Fiona replies effortlessly, her usually tired voice, one exhausted from her travels and adventures, is nowhere to be found. 

“Hey, Fi,” Vaughn greets, a smile on his face as he leans back in his chair, shoes landing on his desk. “How’re you? I haven’t seen you around here in a month. That’s not like you.” 

_“You know how work gets,”_ Fiona answers, and the tired tone is back for just a beat, disappearing almost as quickly as it came. _“But I’m good! How have you been? Anything new with Helios Fallen?”_

Vaughn lets out an exhausted chuckle, eyes shutting as he stretches his arms up and over his head. “You know, the usual. We’re getting ready for the colder months so we're busy,” He answers, opening his eyes before turning to look out the window of his office, smiling softly as the city lights illuminated over his face. “We’re more than prepared. It’s just getting things done now.” 

_“Right, it’s winter already,”_ Fiona mutters out, _“I’m still getting used to the seasonal difference between Pandora and Promethea.”_

The planet’s mere mention is more than enough to take nearly any joy and happiness out of Vaughn’s soul. He hates the effect it has on him, the way his chest seems to grow tight, a cold chill overcoming his entire body. He sets his jaw, playing off the twisting of his stomach with his usual tone. 

“Oh, you’re on Promethea? How is it?” Vaughn asks, dropping his feet from the desk as he sits up straight. “Is it safe to be there?”

It’s quiet for long enough that Vaughn almost grows fearful, that he nearly lets his concern and care boil over once again and into a flurry of desperate questions. He’s stopped alone by his own anger. 

_“Oh I've been here for a week or so,”_ Fiona answers finally, her words calculated and slow. _“Clean up is going really well, it’s almost like it used to be now.”_

Vaughn’s frown only deepens. 

“Maliwan hasn’t tried anything?” He asks, his arms crossing over his chest as he slowly relaxes back into his chair. “That’s surprising.” 

_“Eh, not really. Ever since that tall bastard died, they’ve been lying low,”_ Fiona replies, trying for a nonchalant flare but Vaughn knows her well enough to see through her tone. _“I guess that’s what happens when you break into your rival’s headquarters and try to kill him, only to get your ass handed to you.”_

Vaughn frowns, his mind seemingly lagging behind the conversation at hand, or rather, the words coming through his Echo. He almost swears that Fiona’s drunk, or maybe even sleep deprived from her travels, as nothing she’s saying really makes sense. 

“I’m sorry, Fiona– hold on,” Vaughn interrupts, shaking his head. The words feel like lead on his tongue and the air in his office is so much more thinner. “You said– Rhys almost _died?_ ”

A beat passes, stretching on for what feels like the longest minute of Vaughn’s life before Fiona’s voice echoes back through his very being. 

_“Oh boy.”_

The thought alone is enough for Vaughn to let down his carefully crafted defenses. 

“Y-You– How come nobody told me?!” Vaughn all but shouts, now standing as he stares down at his desk, eyes wide. “What do you mean–?! Is he hurt––”

 _“Woah, Vaughn, calm down,”_ Fiona cuts in, her voice much louder. _“He’s fine, he hurt his hip–”_

“What the fuck, Fiona?!” Vaughn interrupts, his hurt knowing no bounds. “No one told me _any_ of this happened!? You said he–” 

Fiona’s voice comes back through again, her words firm yet kind, putting a stop to Vaughn’s frantic rambles.

 _“Vaughn, seriously. I can’t tell you anything if you’re going to keep interrupting me,”_ She starts, _“And I was under the impression Rhys was going to tell you.”_

Rhys. His best friend, his brother. The man who was there for Vaughn through everything, through years of college all nighters and company parties. Who protected him on Pandora and stood up for him in every which way. 

The man he hasn’t talked to in a year and a half.

 _“Katagawa Jr. lost his mind and showed up at Atlas. Got Rhys alone and almost tried to kill him,”_ Fiona explains, her voice softer. _“He’s fine. Everyone’s fine. Zer0 was… somewhere and it all just became this big convoluted mess. But he’s fine. I promise.”_

Vaughn’s chest nearly heaves in relief, the spinning of his head and near starry vision leaving him feeling more sick than he has in years.

“It was an assassination attempt?” Vaughn sounds out, his voice so much smaller.

Fiona sighs. _“Yeah. Something like that.”_

“And… he was supposed to tell me?” 

_“I mean, he told me he would– He told me and Sasha that he would,”_ Fiona states, obviously exasperated with her taller friend. _“Even Yvette got on his ass about it, I’m surprised she didn’t mention it to you. She calls you like every week!”_

“No shit! I’ve even talked to Sasha in the last, fuck, I don’t know, two weeks!” Vaughn snaps, his fear subsiding back into his carefully practiced anger. 

_“And you know how we_ _all_ _are, Vaughn,”_ Fiona speaks, her voice firm once more. _“We don’t get between the two of you– you both told us not to get involved. Don’t get mad at us. He told us he’d tell you.”_

Vaughn sets his jaw, leaning back off his desk to look out the window. The city lights feel more blinding than before, more suffocating. 

“How is he now?” He settles on, the words burning his throat. 

_“I mean, he’s fine. A bit jumpier, but he’s okay,”_ Fiona answers softly. She pauses and Vaughn’s office feels all the more throttling. 

_“I know I shouldn’t say this,”_ Fiona starts after another moment. _“But you should come see him.”_

Vaughn’s anger returns.

“Oh, right, I forgot, _I’m_ the reason everything fell apart,” He all but snaps, hands curling into fists. 

_“I didn’t say that, Vaughn. Don’t put words in my mouth,”_ Fiona retorts, daring to let her cool facade slip, replacing it with real anger. _“Both of you fucked up and you’ve made a million and one excuses to_ _not_ _admit to your mistakes. A whole war has come and gone and you’re still both acting like little kids!”_

“He started–”

 _“I don’t care, Vaughn!”_ Fiona cuts in, voice icy. _“But I’m sick of our stupid little family being broken apart over something that happened almost two years ago!”_

The room grows quiet, the soft breeze from the window the only movement in the room as Vaughn’s chest heaves, his palms screaming in pain as his nails dig into his skin. 

_“You both miss each other, so just… just talk about it,”_ Fiona murmurs out after a beat. _“Before you lose that chance too.”_

Vaughn lets the Pandoran breeze brush over his face as he shuts his eyes. His shoulders fall, palms uncurling as the anger festering inside of him slowly reveals itself in it’s honest form. As hurt.

“Okay.” 

* * *

Landing in Atlas was always as overbearing as it always felt to Vaughn. He’d only visited a handful of times before… everything sort of fell apart, but he thought he'd be used to it by now. He finds himself very wrong. 

The designated escort ship lands and Vaughn is immediately greeted by none other than his best friend. 

“Yvette!” Vaughn greets, already beaming and arms held out. “I’ve missed you!” 

The woman doesn’t hesitate to close the distance, holding Vaughn close to her and nearly swaying as she squeezes him as tight as possible. Vaughn hates how good it feels, how easily he would sink into her arms and hide if he could. 

The moment is cut short, as it always is, with Yvette pulling back, her hands holding his shoulders with a big smile. 

“Hey, buddy,” She greets, the usual business air to her words nowhere to be found. “I’ve missed you.” 

It’s honest and maybe that’s why the air around Vaughn feels so much tighter. He manages a genuine smile, looking over her neat suit. She looks older, yet the same Yvette from years ago shines through as always.

“I know we call every week but wow, I really missed you too,” Vaughn replies, her hands squeezing his shoulders a final time before dropping. “How’re you?” 

“Good,” Yvette answers, waiting for Vaughn to come to a stand beside her before moving forward. “Campus has been rebuilt and things are slowly going back to normal. Busiest few weeks we’ve had in a while, but things are good.”

Vaughn nods slowly. “That’s… a relief to hear,” He murmurs out. “I’m guessing things have been more peaceful.” 

“So much more,” Yvette answers, keying access to the door and making her way into the building. “It’s almost scary. I went from commanding troops to sitting in four hour business meetings in the span of a week.” 

A frown flickers over Vaughn’s face, quickly hiding the look as he enters the elevator beside Yvette, watching as she quickly input her identification. 

“How long are you staying?” She asks, voice much quieter. 

“Uh, I’m not sure yet,” Vaughn murmurs, looking down at his shoes. “I don’t know. Depends… on a lot of things.” 

“I know,” Yvette replies back just as quickly. “But… I’m sure this’ll be good for him. He’s missed you.” She pauses, daring to look over and meet Vaughn’s gaze. “He actually wanted to call you two days ago but stopped because of something that popped up. I guess he chickened out.” 

“How do you know?” Vaughn asks, blinking.

“I saw the log,” She answers simply, shaking her head. “He’s in a meeting right now, but I can take you up to your–” She pauses, blinking a few times. “Well, I guess I’ll take you up to his apartment.” 

Vaughn frowns. “Did… something happen to mine?” 

Yvette pulls her lips into a thin line, not looking over as she hits a different button on the elevator. “Someone is staying in it for the time being,” She settles on with a nod.

“Oh.”

Vaughn tries not to feel so hurt about the idea that his apartment, the one he designed with Rhys’ help, was suddenly being used by someone else. 

“Who’s the new guy?” He asks, raising a brow. 

A frown grows over Yvette’s face, her eyes narrowing a bit before she shakes her head, clearing her throat. “It’s probably best you talk to Rhys about it.” 

“More secrets?” He spits out, betrayal lacing his words.

Yvette doesn’t look over but her sudden change in posture, standing much taller and less relaxed, is all Vaughn needs to know about _where_ this conversation was heading. 

“Not really keeping a secret if you aren’t around, Vaughn,” She states, voice precise and calculated. 

Vaughn frowns, guilt returning tenfold as he looks back down at his shoes. He doesn’t get a chance to speak when the door dings open, revealing none other than Rhys’ home. 

The penthouse looks as neat and pristine as it always had, the memories hitting Vaughn nearly tenfold. His eyes wander over the couch, the times he’s sat beside Rhys and Sasha, playing an obnoxious board game while Fiona ranted about all the cheating Rhys had done. He looks to the kitchen island, hit with the reminders of all the tasty meals Sasha had cooked up for him, how Rhys would sit beside him, going on about his beloved company. Yvette would join in for their late night drinking sessions on the balcony, the city around them quieting down as their laughter drowned out everything.

“Sasha! We’re here,” Yvette calls out, stepping into the apartment. She tapped one hand over her thigh, looking over to Vaughn, softening just a bit. “Memories, huh?” 

“Yeah, a bit,” Vaughn breathes, clearing his throat. He doesn’t have much else to say as he fights back the burning of his eyes, his gaze shifting over the apartment before locking onto the emerging figure of Sasha making her way down the spiral staircase of the home. 

Her hair shifts with each step, long braids at her hips as she wears a tight fitting pair of leggings, a belt around her hips and dark blue tank top above. Her goggles rest just over her hairline, a wide grin on her lips as she gasps.

“Vaughn! You made it!” She cries out, making her way to the entrance of the home. She stops, just in front of the man but knows him all too well as she plants her feet into the tiled flooring. 

As predicted, Vaughn doesn’t hesitate to pull her into his arms, squeezing her tight. His face immediately connects with her shoulder, hands bunching up her shirt and swaying. 

“Hey, Vaughn,” She murmurs, much softer, her hand rubbing between his shoulder blades. 

“Hi, Sash,” He mumbles back, voice muffled against her shoulder and eyes screwed shut. He holds on tight for another moment, pulling back only when he no longer feels ready to fall apart, his lips pulled into a big smile. “You look really good.” 

Sasha rolls her eyes, chuckling softly before reaching up to bring her goggles off her head and down onto her neck. “I was in the lab just before you landed, didn’t get the chance to change,” She speaks, looking him over. “You look really good Vaughn. I love the beard.”

“Thanks,” Vaughn smiles, eyes crinkling. “I’ve… missed you. A lot.” 

“I know,” Sasha replies effortlessly, hand on her hip. “We’ve missed having you. You should see all the crazy things going on in our labs now. I actually have a few prototypes for you to give me some feedback on. They’re plants!” 

Vaughn nods eagerly, his chest aching at just how _familiar_ things felt. 

“That’s… That’s awesome, Sash,” He replies, smiling. “I can’t wait.” 

“Well, we just have to wait for Rhys to stop avoiding you first,” Yvette mutters out, making her way into the home and sitting down on the couch with a huff. “I guarantee you he didn’t have this meeting this morning.” 

Vaughn’s eyes widen. “Wait, he knows I’m here?” 

“Yeah, he does,” Sasha sighs out, rubbing a hand down her face. “He says something came up and he’s locked in his office now.” 

“Typical,” Vaughn mutters out, ignoring the twisting of his stomach. A part of him _really_ wants to go down to that God forsaken office- to give the man a piece of his mind. A much bigger part wants him to hide. 

“He’ll be out soon enough, don’t worry,” Sasha murmurs, clearing her throat once Vaughn met her gaze. “Let’s get you something to eat.”

* * *

Vaughn sits on the kitchen island, chomping down on what he personally believes to be one of Sasha’s greatest sandwiches yet. He’s asked her before if she ever dreamt of being a cook, if things were different, and her response is always the same.

“I can’t be trusted not to poison _someone.”_

The response still makes Vaughn laugh, years later. 

“So, Helios Fallen, how did they let you out?” Sasha asks, standing across from him with a smoothie in hand, one she made herself. “Don’t you get like, separation anxiety?”

Vaughn can’t help but snort, swallowing his bite. “Everyone misses home,” He answers simply, shrugging a shoulder. “But, I did leave them in good hands.” 

“Ooh, don’t tell me that big guy is in charge.”

“Who? Krieg?” Vaughn asks, waiting for her nod before shaking his head. “No, but he’s a big help. Dude’s actually a riot if you learn to understand him. Did you know he’s a vault hunter?” 

Sasha raises a brow. “Okay, _everyone_ we’ve met has hunted some vault, one way or another,” She states, unimpressed. “I’ll give him points for the whole… psycho thing he has going on, but hunting a vault is almost a prerequisite to knowing us.” 

“Touche.” Vaughn finishes the last of his sandwich, giving her a thanks before stretching his arms over his head. His eyes make their way to the windows of the penthouse, looking over the bright sun that still shined down on the Meridian Metroplex, the many ships and planes flying through the city. It was a beautiful view, one that definitely outdid his own office view back on Pandora. 

“So, the guest bedroom is set up for you,” Sasha speaks, calling for his attention once more. “If you wanted to shower or change or… something. We got some of your clothes out of your apartment.” 

Vaughn blinks, looking back over. “Oh yeah, who’s my replacement?” He asks, tilting his head. 

Sasha’s lips pull into a thin line, not meeting his gaze as she shrugs. “Oh, It’s just Tim. He’s cool. Been there for about two weeks now.” 

“Huh, never met a Tim,” Vaughn says, trying and failing to read her every move. “Is he your friend? Or is this like, Rhys’ new best bud.”

“First off, no one could replace you, Vaughn,” Sasha states, voice firm with a frown. “So don’t start thinking like that. Secondly, it’s a temporary thing. He’s not staying there forever.”

Vaughn doesn’t have the strength to think too hard about her first point, instead settling on crossing his arms, watching as she sets her empty glass down. “So who is he?” 

Sasha takes in a deep breath, messing with the Atlas mug in her hand for a beat before meeting his gaze. “It might be better if Rhys introduced you two,” She starts, “He’s… unique.”

“Just like Rhys was supposed to tell me he almost died?” Vaughn shoots back, instantly regretting it as Sasha stiffens. 

He’s known her a while. A lot longer than he’s known most people and even then, Vaughn still struggles to read Sasha. He can’t see through any lies or understand her body language outside of the basics; a raised brow or hidden smile. 

But Vaughn knows when he’s said something he shouldn’t have. When he’s trudged up old memories that are best left alone. He made the mistake with Rhys numerous times after Helios fell, when mentioning the wreckage left behind or a certain genocidal maniac. 

He can count on one hand the number of times he’s accidentally set something off in Sasha. 

“Sorry- That, I shouldn’t have said that,” Vaughn apologizes almost immediately, unable to hide his frown as Sasha’s gaze stays locked on his face, her eyes blank and entire figure still. “That was stupid–” 

“He did almost die, you’re right,” Sasha interrupts, voice low and jaw set. “And he should have told you. He told _us_ he was going to tell you.” She pauses, eyes narrowing. “You think _maybe_ there’s a reason he didn’t want to tell you.” 

The carefully practiced anger returns, bringing with it a scowl. “He’s stupid if he thinks I’d be anything _but_ worried about him, Sasha,” He snaps, “I don’t know why you two think I’m some _asshole_ who doesn’t care––”

“I know you care, Vaughn,” Sasha cuts in again, shaking her hand as she crosses her own arms. “But you’re forgetting that you blamed him for this whole damn mess to begin with.” 

Vaughn falters.

“You told him the war was _his fault,_ Vaughn,” Sasha goes on, shaking her head a bit. “You know that was wrong.” 

“And he told me I was better off leaving him alone, Sasha!” Vaughn cries, nails digging into his palm. “He wanted me gone. He made it clear enough that he wanted me out of his life!”

Sasha doesn’t say anything for a long moment, leaving Vaughn to stew in his hurt and anger. His shoulders fall, eyes locking on his curled fists over the counter before sighing. 

“This is something you need to talk to him about, not me,” Sasha murmurs, shaking her head. “I know you’re both hurt and sad and… it’s just best you talk to him.” 

“Yeah,” Vaughn mumbles, swallowing the tightness of his throat. “I’m sorry.” 

Sasha manages a weak smile as she meets his gaze, eyes crinkling. “I know. I am too.” 

The elevator dings then, pulling the two attention to the door. Sasha moves first, rounding the countertop and making her way to the elevator. Vaughn, on the other hand, is still as can be, eyes wide and locked on the elevator, dreading what’s to come. A part of him nearly wants to follow after Rhys, to take cover and hide behind the couch. 

It’s too late for that as Sasha hits the button, stepping back with her hands holding one another. The doors slowly creak open, revealing the duo within, a wide eyed look growing over Vaughn’s face.

“Oh, Fiona,” Sasha greets, watching as her sister enters, Timothy following after her with a shy wave. “Timothy. Hi.” 

“We were in the lab and got bo–” Fiona’s eyes grow wide, locking on Vaughn as her hands fall off her hips, jaw hanging open. “Vaughn!” 

Vaughn is too busy staring at the figure beside Fiona to really care about her presence. The man’s mismatched eyes are staring back, eyes wide and nearly cowering behind the shorter woman. Vaughn can make out a red Atlas hoodie over his frame, a pair of loose cargo pants on his legs as he stays still, looking almost _scared._

“This- This is Timothy!” Fiona greets, going a step further to wrap an arm around the man’s shoulders, her hand splaying out as if to showcase him. “He’s a, uh, friend! His aim can use some work but––”

Timothy pulls his hand up and Vaughn can just barely make out the Atlas grade prosthetic on his right. 

“I’m– I know what this looks like b-but I’m not– I’m not Jack,” The man stammers out, earning a wince from Vaughn. 

Silence falls over the home, growing longer and longer before Vaughn’s stepping off the stool, making his way over to stop beside Sasha. 

“He’s… a doppelganger,” Sasha speaks slowly, her hand holding onto Vaughn’s forearm, whether to keep him from attacking or reassurance, he’s not sure. “But, uh, not the other guy. Definitely not. We made sure.”

“Just got the v-voice and looks,” Timothy mutters out, his eyes still wide beneath his cracked mask, his hand slowly falling back to his side. “Guessing you w-were also Hyperion?” 

“Oh yeah,” Vaughn manages after a beat, eyes never leaving his face. “And Rhys– Rhys knows he’s here?” 

Sasha nods. “It– Timothy’s a member of Atlas now,” She starts slowly, “He helps me out in the labs. Testing weapons and stuff.” 

“And Rhys is… okay with that?” Vaughn asks slowly. Nowhere near convinced or as calm as the sisters were. 

“This was his idea,” Fiona answers with a nod, her hands falling to her sides. “Tim’s cool. He’s got some stories you’d find interesting. He’s been around forever.” 

Timothy looks vaguely human for a moment, looking to Fiona with an incredulous look. “I’m one year older than you,” He points out, offended. 

Fiona snorts, looking over. “You’re an old soul, Timothy.” 

Vaughn stares for another beat before shaking his head, stepping forward and pulling out of Sasha’s cautious grip. “Okay, I’m just trying to get my head around this,” Vaughn speaks, still shaking his head. “Your name's Timothy, but you’re Handsome Jack’s… doppelganger?” 

Timothy nods, meeting Vaughn’s gaze. “I signed a contract and he… Hyperion turned me into what you see and hear.” He pauses to wave his hands up and down his figure. “I got sent away on this stupid Casino spaceship, got trapped there and… now I’m here. I’m– Rhys mentioned you.” 

Vaughn blinks at that. “He mentioned me.” 

“Yeah, uh, you run Helios Fallen, right?” Timothy speaks, almost unsure, “Atlas funds security and you run it. Th-That’s what he told me, at least.” 

It takes a minute before Vaughn nods, looking between Sasha and Fiona, their tense posture making him feel even more on edge before he focuses back on Timothy. 

“Cool,” He settles on after a beat. 

Timothy only cringes, looking nearly as uncomfortable as everyone else. The moment is dissipated alone by Fiona’s shifting hands, landing on her hips as she looks around.

“Wait, where’s Rhys?” She asks.

“He’s hiding from me,” Vaughn answers before Sasha can. “Says he has a meeting.” 

Fiona actually chuckles at that, shaking her head. “Oh boy, this is exactly how I expected this to go,” She sighs out, “Have you guys tried going down there and knocking?” 

“Not a good idea, Fi,” Sasha points out with a frown, “He’s obviously nervous. Just give him time.” 

Vaughn narrows his eyes but says nothing, reaching up to fix his glasses before looking up, finding Timothy staring straight at him. The longer Vaughn looked him over, the easier it was to spot the not so subtle differences between him and Handsome Jack. Sure, Vaughn had never actually met the guy, but he saw enough of his face everywhere. Even on Helios, his voice echoed through the halls, sounding loud through the break room speakers. 

He had no idea how _Rhys_ of all people could even look at Timothy. 

How much had Rhys changed in the last two years?

“Vaughn? Did you hear me?” Fiona speaks, calling for his attention then. 

“Sorry, what?” He shakes his head, looking at the woman. 

“It’s not polite to stare, idiot,” Fiona repeats, nodding to Timothy. “You look ready to murder him.”

“No, sorry, just… yeah. “ Vaughn clears his throat, taking in a deep breath as he turns to Sasha. “You said you wanted to show me some plants down at the lab, right?” 

“Oh, yeah, I did,” She says, looking to her sister. “Did you guys come up here for something?” 

Fiona shakes her head. “We were looking for Rhys, if I’m being honest. We think we’ve got a new idea for one of the prototypes. Well, Timothy does.” 

Sasha tilts her head, looking ready to reply, only for the elevator to ding once more. 

Vaughn stiffens, his stomach twisting as his gut _tells_ him who’s on the other side. The person who he no doubt flew all the way over to talk to- the man he hasn’t even seen in two years. His heart feels as if it’s stopped as the doors slide open, his palms clammy. 

Vaughn wasn’t expecting Rhys to look so _much older._

Rhys takes a second to step into the home, eyes wide and locked on Vaughn for what feels like an eternity. He’s wearing a white button up and maroon red vest, his pants matching the vest in color albeit striped with black lines. He’s got a decent mustache and even a slight stubble on his jaw, his hair, once usually pushed back, looking as if his hand has been run through it a million and one times. 

Vaughn wonders if he himself looks so different. 

“Is there some sort of party I missed an invite to?” Rhys asks slowly, gaze finally leaving Vaughn to look over the others, never staying in one place for too long.

His words are gruff and fill the already tense air with a heavier weight, sounding nothing like the Rhys Vaughn thought he knew. 

“Nope, we were just leaving actually,” Fiona pipes up, clearing her throat as Timothy nods alongside her. “Just, you know, wanted to say hi to Vaughn.” 

Vaughn watches as the man’s lips twitch downward, his seemingly permanent frown only deepening. It flickers away for a beat, a small smile growing as he looks to Timothy, giving him a thumbs up.

“Good work today, Timothy,” He speaks, “We can talk more about your work in the lab tomorrow.” 

Tomorrow. A promise. 

Vaughn hates the way his stomach twists in what feels almost like jealousy.

“Yeah, sure,” Timothy replies, giving the man a small smile before following Fiona to the elevator.

Sasha shifts next, coming up to Rhys before standing on the tips of her feet, placing a quick kiss on his cheek, patting his chest. 

“I have my echo,” She murmurs, just barely loud enough for Vaughn to hear from where he’s standing, before bounding off to the elevator. 

Fiona sends Vaughn a thumbs up, an attempted encouraging sign, before the doors close, leaving the pair alone. 

Vaughn forces his eyes back on Rhys, finding his eyes already looking him over. The tension thickens, seemingly growing worse with each passing beat before Rhys’ shoulders fall with a heavy breath. He looks more tired than Vaughn can ever recall, his flesh hand reaching up to rub his face. 

“You have a new arm,” Vaughn mumbles, almost surprised as he stares at the red paisley patterned appendage, tilting his head a bit. 

“What?- Oh, yeah,” Rhys replies, his confusion fading as he raises his hand up, turning it over in the space in front of him. “Sasha actually designed it, well the little shapes and stuff. Needed a replacement.”

They're only a few feet apart but to Vaughn, it feels like he’s still on Pandora, tucked away in his office, listening to the same voicemails on his Echo. He wonders if Rhys feels the same.

“Did something happen to the old one?” He asks, his voice much weaker than it was moments ago.

Rhys shakes his head, chuckling softly as he bends each finger. “No, for once,” He answers, looking back up to Vaughn. “Just upgrades. Decided to go with the, uh, Atlas look.” 

Vaughn’s smile is weak, just barely lasting a few seconds before it’s faltering. “It looks good.” 

A beat passes before Rhys gives him a tight smile, stepping forward and closer to his friend before turning completely, walking past him. Vaughn’s hands curl tighter, his palms screaming in pain as he follows him with his eyes. 

“You, uh, met Timothy,” He states, making his way to the kitchen. Vaughn hesitates before following after him, keeping a good few feet distance from him. He watches as he reaches for a glass, filling it up with water.

Vaughn finally notices the subtle yet oh so obvious shaking of his hands.

“Yeah.” 

Rhys takes a loud gulp of the cool water, standing up straight as he drums his flesh fingers across the glass.

“He takes some getting used to, but he’s a genuine guy,” He speaks, almost as if to explain the man’s very existence. “He’s just Timothy.”

Vaughn’s not sure what to say and seemingly waits too long before Rhys is speaking again. 

“I don’t know if you’re spending the night, but the guest bedroom is set up,” Rhys states, nodding his head once as he sets the glass down. “If– If you weren’t tired, I wanted to show you something.” 

Vaughn blinks, standing back up straight as he nods. “Yeah, sure,” He replies, just barely stopping himself from stepping closer. “I’m not tired.” 

Rhys takes a second before nodding his head, clearing his throat. “Okay, cool, uh-” He pauses, reaching up to run a hand through his hair, blue eye whirring for a beat before nodding again. “Okay, follow me.” 

Vaughn does just that, waiting for Rhys to pass him before falling into step beside him. His eyes search the penthouse one last time, the elevator dinging and calling for them both. 

Vaughn tries not to feel so nervous.

* * *

Atlas HQ is filled with more security than Vaughn has ever seen. Sure, he hasn’t been around in a year and a half, but the sheer _number_ of security that flicker in and out of view is almost intimidating. Even with Vaughn dressed in a pair of old slacks, a long sleeve and his own vest– he still very much feels like an intruder amongst the armored guards and pin-perfect employees. 

“Lots of security,” Vaughn breathes out, mostly instinctive. 

A small ‘yeah’ is Rhys’ only answer, stepping through the double doors, the glass reflecting the setting sun perfectly through the head quarters. 

Vaughn struggles to keep up with Rhys’ pace, looking at each employee that greets him. It’s almost startling just how well Rhys knows them all, how he has their names memorized, even with the armored guards. Each employee sports a smile, which Vaughn would have expected in any professional setting.

He just wasn’t expecting their genuine happiness at seeing _him._

A few of the employees had even remembered him, had called him out with a grin, asking where he’d been. 

Vaughn didn’t have an answer for them. 

The sight of Rhys’ office is a relief at first, only for his eyes to narrow. The glass is much thicker than the last time he was here, the door now holding more security measures and looking much more reinforced. 

“Home sweet home,” Rhys mutters, reaching behind to shut the door behind Vaughn, huffing a breath. His hand raises, two fingers pointed to the air before lowering. Slowly, the windows dimmed alongside the movement, sending the room into near pitch black darkness. 

The Atlas symbol hovers above his desk, illuminating the room in a neon blue as Rhys takes a seat behind his desk. He’s quick to flicker on the lamp, his echo eye still glowing in the dark as he messes with something Vaughn can’t see from the door.

“Uh, come sit, if you want,” Rhys murmurs and Vaughn’s already moving. He sits on one of the chairs set in front of the desk, looking up at the symbol. His eyes fall back to Rhys, the blue light slowly shifting to a bright red, casting a series of shadows on his face.

The symbol disappeared, instead replaced with an image of buildings. Each stood tall, nowhere near as glassy as the buildings on Atlas headquarters. The image flickered over, displaying more buildings on a different side of the city, only this image featured a pair of children over one of the balconies, waving down at the camera. 

“Used to be tent cities,” Rhys murmurs quietly, “These are all funded Atlas buildings housing the displaced.”

Vaughn’s brows furrow. “How many did you build?”

“Atlas built sixteen so far,” Rhys answers just as quietly. “Our goal is to have all thirty done by the end of the year. Right now everyone is housed but it’s tight.” He pauses, staring up at the image with a frown. 

“So the war’s over?” Vaughn speaks, already knowing the answer. “It’s done. Maliwan and Atlas have reconciled.” 

Rhys frowns. “Reconciled is… a strong word,” He mutters, shaking his head. “They’re still their own thing. I don’t have plans to absorb them into Atlas.”

“Why not?” Vaughn asks, raising a brow as he sits back in his chair. “Wouldn’t that mean more power? More money?”

Rhys’ gaze finally drops from the image, eyes narrowing. “Atlas doesn't need more money or more power, we’re fine as we are.” He sits up straight, eye nearly twitching. “The whole damn war was never about money or power, Vaughn.” 

“I didn’t say it was,” Vaughn shoots back, shaking his head. “It just feels like after all that bloodshed and destruction, you might as well get something out of it.”

“I’m trying to show you that I’m fixing things!” Rhys states, seemingly struggling to stay calm. “That I _never_ wanted this to happen to start with.” 

Vaughn sits up, his hands curling into fists. “I’m glad you decided to help the very people you displaced, Rhys,” He mutters, shaking his head, “I don’t know what you want from me? A pat on the back? A resounding applause?”

“I want you to realize that I _never_ wanted to be in this war, Vaughn!” Rhys cries, finally losing his patience. “I don’t understand how _everyone_ knows that– knows that I fought tooth and nail to stay out of it till I _couldn’t._ This wasn’t my choice!” 

“But it sure as hell was your choice to push everyone away just for that sweet title of _General Rhys!”_ Vaughn all but shouts, coming to a stand. “You told me to get out of your life because I didn’t agree with your decision to join a war, Rhys!”

“Because it wasn’t a decision!” Rhys shouts back with just as much anger, “Why can’t you get that?! Why can’t you understand that I didn’t fucking want any of this–”

Rhys climbs to a stand, chest heaving as he stares down at Vaughn, the distance between them spanning the desk. 

“Every single time I need you, when I need your support or your fucking help, you run the other way!” Rhys hisses, his chest heaving, “When Maliwan attacked, when Handsome Jack was in my head– When fucking Helios fell and I was all _alone!”_

Vaughn’s eyes burn, his gaze filled with a fury he had only felt towards the other man- towards his once best friend. 

“You never, _ever,_ asked for help, Rhys,” He seethes, “You didn’t tell me about the damn AI. You didn’t tell me when Maliwan attacked, and you sure as hell didn’t look for me when Helios _fucking fell!”_

“I try to help, Rhys! I really fucking do- but every single damn time, you keep secrets! You hide things because you _still_ think you’re better off alone! Even after all these fucking years, you think you’re better off alone!” 

Vaughn’s chest nearly trembles as he heaves in large breaths, his eyes burning with more intensity than he’s felt in years. He focuses on pushing back the pressure for a second and only that, not quite done with all his anger.

“You wanted to be alone, Rhys,” Vaughn scowls, his voice shaking dangerously. “So don’t you _dare_ blame me for taking the damn hint and leaving.” 

The look on Rhys’ face makes Vaughn feel so much smaller, tearing his gaze away. His legs feel like jelly as he promptly turns around, blinking rapidly as he makes his way to the door.

Vaughn leaves Rhys in the darkness of his own office.

* * *

Vaughn can’t remember the last time he’s had pizza this good. He had a spot in Hollow Point, one Fiona often took him to, but the travel and lack of person to take with him usually kept him in Helios Fallen. 

The television plays ahead, some reality show he doesn’t really understand as he sprawls out on the couch, biting into the crust. His legs are stretched to the other end of the couch, squashed against the back of the couch by a different body.

“I hope you’re happy,” Yvette mutters, holding her shake as she stares into the screen. “This is my first cheat day in three months.” 

Vaughn snorts, chewing. “You used to eat Hyperion ‘meat’, I’m sure you can survive some cheese pizza,” He points out, looking over lazily. 

“You eat your pizza with pickles, Vaughn, you’re disgusting.” Yvette gags, earning a giggle from the shorter man as he sits up on his elbow, reaching out for his own shake on the coffee table. 

“I meant to say, nice place,” He speaks before chugging a big sip. “It’s fancy but homey.” 

Yvette rolls her eyes, focused on the television. “I’m glad you approve of my decor,” She speaks, not looking over. “I have a tub of ice cream in the freezer.” 

“Noted.” 

Another small laugh breaks past Yvette’s lips, earning a proud smile on Vaughn’s face. He sets his shake back down, relaxing back on his side as he looks over the screen. He doesn’t understand much but still laughs when Yvette does, finding comfort in the sound. His eyes gradually look over to her, his chest tightening. 

Yvette was still Yvette. She was still cool and calculated with a hidden relaxed side that Vaughn isn’t sure more than two people have ever seen. She’s wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a thin red sweatshirt sporting Atlas’ logo, her natural hair cut short over an undercut with an intricate lined design shaved. She’s got her red-rimmed glasses, her face relaxed, a ghost of a smile on her lips. 

If Vaughn squints hard enough, he can almost see the same Yvette that used to steal his lunch back on Helios. 

“Alright, episodes up,” Yvette speaks suddenly, pulling her feet away from Vaughn as she sits up. Her arms stretch up and over her head, legs crossing as she looks over the still sprawled out man. When Vaughn doesn’t make an effort to move, she drives her nails into the skin over his ankle, earning a yelp.

“Go get the ice cream,” She orders, a smirk on her lips. “Come on, I got you pizza. The least you can do is grab me a pint of ice cream from the fridge.” 

“You buy pint sizes?” Vaughn groans, coming to a stand. “What happened to you?”

“Uh, I distinctly recall you and Rhys only ever ate more,” Yvette replies with a raised brow. “Also, you both eat the _nastiest_ flavors.”

“Can you talk?” Vaughn shoots back, making his way to the kitchen just behind her. “You like mint chocolate chip!” 

“Many people like mint chocolate chip,” Yvette shoots back with a grin. “You’re just weird, Vaughn.” 

Vaughn grumbles to himself, knowing he’s already lost the argument as he grabs the ice cream from the freezer, reading over the label to ensure it was a flavor he liked, before grabbing two bowls and two spoons. His legs carry him back to the couch, the television now off as Yvette snuggles against the armrest of the couch. Vaughn plops down across from her, curling his own legs as she takes the bowls and spoons from him. 

“You’ve had your fun,” Yvette speaks, not looking up to him. “Now it’s time to fess up. You know I want to know what happened.” 

Vaughn’s mood drops instantly, frowning as he stares at the chocolate desert in his bowl. “What if I don’t want to talk about it?”

“Then you came to the wrong apartment,” Yvette replies effortlessly, closing the lid on the carton before placing it onto the coffee table. “Alright, who started yelling, you or him?”

Vaughn’s frown deepens, not looking up. “Who said we were yelling?” He asks, nearly pouting.

Yvette snorts, swallowing her spoonful of ice cream before pointing the metal at him. “You do know I’ve known you for almost ten years, right? I’ve known you _both_ for that long.” She pauses, brows raised as she shakes her head. “This isn’t your first fight. And you guys always yell, regardless if you’re fighting or not.”

Vaughn’s pout only grows, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. “He started the yelling.” 

“As expected,” Yvette replies, licking her lips. “And what did he tell you beforehand?” 

The sadness is quickly replaced with anger as Vaughn stabs his desert with his spoon. “He started showing off all these pictures of the new apartments Atlas built,” He mutters bitterly. “The ones housing the refugees.” 

“Ah, you like them?” Yvette asks, tilting her head as she points her spoon at him. “I helped with placement.”

“I mean, yeah, they’re cool,” Vaughn shrugs, “It’s cool that he decided to not let those people live in tent cities for the rest of their lives over something he had a hand in.” 

“Uh huh.” Yvette nods, looking down at her bowl as she scoops another bite, looking up to meet his gaze. “And so by that logic, I also had a hand in their displacement. Sasha too.” 

Vaughn frowns, shaking his head.

“So only Rhys? Rhys is the only employee in Atlas?” 

“Well, no, but he’s the CEO,” Vaughn mumbles, “He has more power than everyone.” 

Yvette snorts. “No, actually, he doesn’t,” She corrects, looking back down to her bowl with a shake of her head. “Me and Sasha can overpower every single thing he does. The two of us can easily overrule anything he puts into motion. No hesitation.”

Vaughn frowns but says nothing.

“He has this whole system set up, checks and balances or whatever,” Yvette continues, “I can override him with Sasha’s agreement. The whole executive team rules on everything he puts into motion, there’s nine of them so there is never an even count. He even sends out these stupid employee surveys for dumb stuff just to keep people happy and safe.” 

Vaughn stays quiet, hating the way his stomach twisted as he nearly loses his appetite, staring down at his bowl with a growing frown. 

“You said he showed you pictures of the new buildings, right?” Yvette asks, waiting for him to nod as she swallows another bite. “You ever think maybe he wanted to show you he’s actually trying to help people, and not that he’s bragging about being right?” 

The curling pain in Vaughn’s stomach slowly starts to reveal itself as nothing other than shame and guilt. He doesn’t want to look up, to see the knowing look Yvette probably has. 

“You’ve always known him better than me,” Vaughn grumbles, hoping to deter the conversation. 

“Pssht, as if,” Yvette replies with a snort, shaking her head. “I’ve _never_ known him better. I just know you both. I know how you two think together.” She sets her bowl down on the table, now empty as the spoon clinks against the side. 

“It’s easier to be angry, Vaughn, than it is to be sad,” She murmurs, a rare yet genuine soft tone in her words as she reaches over, holding his knee. “But you’re not mad at him for taking place in the war. You’re sad that he pushed you away.” 

Vaughn sets his jaw, refusing to look up as the familiar burning in his eyes returns. He was prepared to have at least some semblance of a conversation with Yvette about what had happened yet it still hurts to hear the truth. 

“It’s also easier to paint Rhys as this bad guy in your head who wanted to be in the war,” Yvette goes on, not backing down, “Then it is to think that Rhys’ hand was forced into it. Thinking he’s the bad guy makes it easier for you to hate him.” 

“I don’t– I don’t hate him,” Vaughn nearly rushes out, looking up to meet her gaze.

Yvette rolls her eyes. “Of course you don’t hate him, you guys are like brothers,” She points out as if it were obvious. “You love him. That’s why it hurts.”

Vaughn blinks hard, looking down at his lap. “He said I… I didn’t look for him– that I always leave him when he needs me.”

“And he’s stupid for saying that because it’s not true,” Yvette replies effortlessly, crossing her arms. “He’s an idiot who pushes people away when he thinks they’ll get hurt because of him. He’s always been that way and I doubt he’ll change much now, but it doesn’t mean he isn't an idiot all the same.” 

“The truth is, Vaughn, he was _terrified_ when the war was looming over Atlas,” Yvette murmurs, looking down at her own hands. “He was really freaked out and even almost surrendered at one point, the only reason he didn’t is because of the even worse things that would happen.”

Yvette shifts a bit, her chest falling and rising with a heavy sigh. “And I know, I’m not supposed to talk about this with you,” She continues, playing with her nails. “But when Katagawa Jr. attacked HQ… Rhys sent Sasha and I almost halfway across the planet.”

Vaughn looks up, eyes wide. 

“He didn’t want us to get hurt, hell, half of HQ went into lock down and thankfully suffered minimal casualties,” Yvette mutters, almost bitterly. “But he left himself alone. He left himself vulnerable to keep everyone else safe.” 

Silence falls over the pair, wrapping itself around Vaughn’s throat and nearly leaving him choking. A part of him truly wants to run, to hop back on the next ship to Pandora and forget Promethea ever existed. 

A much bigger part wants to hug Rhys as tight as humanly possible.

“When we finally showed up, he was with Zer0 and mostly fine,” Yvette murmurs, dropping her hands into her lap as she finally looks back up to Vaughn. “But I have _never_ seen Sasha so hurt– hurt that he’d send her away in a time like that.” 

“On one hand, I get it,” Yvette adds, waving her hand. “Katagawa was destroying things Rhys loved. Personal things. And Rhys was scared Sasha would get hurt.”

“On the other hand, he himself got hurt and almost died.” 

Yvette shakes her head with a sigh, meeting Vaughn’s gaze again. “Rhys learned a big lesson. To stop pushing people away and start actually letting them in,” She speaks, shrugging a shoulder. “I don’t know what Sasha said to him, but he’s changed. And I think he was trying to show you that he wants to let you in- to fix things.”

Vaughn shakes his head, his jaw aching from the intensity of which he clenched it. “Then why’d he say I never looked for him– a-after Helios.” 

“Because he’s stupid, I told you,” Yvette replies, her tone much softer as she reaches for his forearm. “He knows you did. He knows we _both_ did. And he probably said that to convince himself he’s better off alone–– to push you away.”

Vaughn groans, shoving his face into his palms. 

“We’re both idiots.” 

“Yeah,” Yvette chuckles softly, “You are.” 

A beat passes before Vaughn’s hands fall from his face, forcing the last spoonful of ice cream into his mouth as he looks up to Yvette. “I should apologize.” 

“You both should,” She corrects, nodding her head with a knowing smile. 

Another groan leaves Vaughn’s lips as he sets the bowl onto the coffee table, his fingers reaching up to readjust with his glasses. Yvette looks ready to say something, only to pause, her hand raising to her ear as she tilts her head.

“Hey, Fi, what’s up?” Yvette asks aloud, looking to Vaughn with a smirk, only for the look to fall off her lips almost immediately. “What? No- No, Vaughn’s here.”

Vaughn blinks, brows furrowing. “What’s going on?”

“Hang on, Fi–” Yvette clicks her earpiece, meeting Vaughn’s gaze with a wide-eyed look. “You left the office first, right?”

“Yeah, why?” 

“Rhys isn’t answering his echo and Sasha can’t find him,” Yvette growls out, coming to a stand as she clicks her ear piece, adding Vaughn into the conversation.

 _“Vaughn- He didn’t say where he was going, did he?”_ Fiona asks, voice hurried. _“-Sasha, hold on, okay? We’re going to find him–”_

“Has she tried calling his back up? It goes directly to his eye,” Vaughn asks, as if it were obvious, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. “Is he with Zer0?” 

_“No, they’re looking too– Sasha, hey, check his emergency line, did you do that?”_

Yvette meets Vaughn’s gaze, a hint of panic in her eyes. “Did she?” She asks, tapping her foot.

 _“Fuck, okay. Doing that now,”_ Fiona’s voice trails off, no doubt talking to Sasha. _“He’s probably just moody and wanted to be alon– I know he shouldn’t have but it’s okay-”_

“He’s fine, I promise you no one could have gotten into HQ without someone seeing or hearing anything,” Yvette adds in, pacing. “Vaughn and him had a fight. He’s probably just getting some air.”

_“Okay. It’s ringing.”_

“Did his echo have a message or did it just not ring?” Vaughn asks, heart racing. “What- What about Timothy? Could he have––”

 _“Timothy’s been with me the whole time,”_ Fiona cuts in, clearly frustrated.

Yvette looks prepared to say something, only for Fiona’s echo to just barely pick up the sound of Rhys’ voice.

_“Hello?”_

_“Oh my– you fucking asshole! Where are you?!”_ Fiona snaps, loud enough to earn a grimace from both Yvette and Vaughn. 

“Is he okay?” Vaughn asks, the uneasiness of his voice nearly startling him. 

Fiona huffs out a breath, no doubt listening in on Sasha and Rhys’ conversation. It’s not until Yvette calls for the woman that she answers.

 _“He’s fine,”_ Fiona sighs, her words tired. _“He was in the basement of the building. Forgot connection down there is spotty. We’re good.”_

“Okay, good,” Yvette breathes out, sitting back down with her chin in her hand. “Thank you, Fiona.” 

Fiona only mutters a few curses before promptly hanging up, leaving Yvette and Vaughn alone once more. Yvette’s the first to shift, sighing heavily before looking at Vaughn's still standing figure. She meets his gaze before staring out the windows of her apartment, swallowing slowly.

“Kinda hard to forget the camera footage of Katagawa’s attack,” She mumbles, voice uncharacteristically small. “Ever since we’ve… we’ve been on edge.” 

Vaughn only nods, taking a seat beside her. “That… makes sense.” 

Yvette hums a note, moving to rub her eyes before shaking her head. “Tomorrow’s a work day and I’ve already stayed up later than I should,” She states, climbing up to a stand. “We can talk in the morning before work, alright?”

A small smile grows over Vaughn’s features, patting the blanket and pillow Yvette had placed on the couch earlier. “I’ll see you then, you get your rest.” 

Vaughn wishes her a goodnight, watching her leave to the bedroom, flickering off the lights as he gets comfy against the couch. He stares up at the dark ceiling, brows furrowing in thought. 

The dull ache in Vaughn’s chest returns as the hours of the night grow long. 

* * *

Vaughn stares at that shut and locked door of the office he had just been in the day before, his eyes wide. 

“Uh, Yvette?” Vaughn asks into his echo, waiting a long moment before she answers. “Rhys’ office is closed. No one’s here.” 

_“Oh shi- It’s Friday. He’s out of the office.”_

Vaughn blinks, looking back to where the secretary was seated, still tapping away. “What should I do?”

 _“He’s at…. The pool. Right, I’ll send you the directions,”_ She murmurs, _“I’m in a meeting, can you get there yourself?”_

“Yeah, uh sure,” He speaks, stepping back a few steps. “The pool?”

 _“Yeah, he added a pool after the whole mess. I usually tag along on the weekends and such,”_ Yvette responds nonchalantly. _“Okay, sent them. It’s on the other side of headquarters, shouldn’t be more than a fifteen minute walk.”_

Vaughn nods his head slowly before thanking the woman, hanging up soon after before exiting the office. He follows the instructions fed into his ear, stopping a few times to speak to the handful of employees who still remembered him, even giving a familiar guard a hug. It was oddly familiar yet so foreign. 

Helios Fallen loved Vaughn, almost _too_ much, it felt like sometimes. The people, now a mix of ex-Hyperion’s and regular Pandorans, all saw him as a savior who saved them from the harsh wasteland that was the planet. Vaughn only saw himself as a guy who did what had to be done. 

Still, it wasn’t often he could walk the streets without hearing a rallying cry or shout of his name. The few attempted statues built in his honor had been repurposed to celebrate the city rather than him. Even Rhys had pitched in to change his statue from the once headless figure of his worst nightmare. 

Vaughn felt appreciated. Like he had made a difference. He wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

The double set doors ahead of where the directions ended were lined with multiple armored guards, each staring down at Vaughn as he comes to a stop. He blinks, looking between the two closest to the door with a clearing of his throat.

“The pool is closed. Come back later.”

Vaughn blinks. “Oh, no– I’m not here to swim,” He starts, shaking his head as he raises his hands. “I’m here to see Rhys.”

The guard shakes their head. “The pool is closed.” 

Vaughn frowns. “I’m his–” He chokes on the words, his hand curling into a fist as he stares at the ground. The words are caught in his throat, struggling between leaving and curling back down in his chest, hiding behind his heart. 

“I’m his friend,” He murmurs, looking back up. “Call him–”

“He’s not to be disturbed during his time here,” The guard cuts in gruffly. “You may leave a message with––”

“Yvette,” Vaughn all but snaps, his hand up on his ear, waiting for her answer. 

_“Vau–”_

“The guards won’t let me in,” Vaughn grumbles, glaring at the innocent worker. “They’re blocking the door.” 

Yvette sighs. _“What’s the badge number?”_

Vaughn leans close, fixing his glasses over his eyes as the guard only raises a brow, looking over him curiously. “913.” He waits, tapping his foot anxiously against the floor as he all but glares at the guard. It takes another minute before they raise a hand to their ear, nodding once before stepping back. 

“Thanks,” Vaughn spits out, immediately feeling bad as he grimaces. “Thank you.” He corrects his tone, looking forward as he pushes the double doors open. 

Pool would be a simple description to what Vaughn stood in front of, the building much bigger and hotter than he was expecting. A lazy river spanned the outside of the circular building, the moving water curling around with various twists and turns. The inside held a normal pool with a diving board, various lawn chairs spread out around the pool. 

Vaughn’s eyes scan the space, landing on the sole occupant of one of the chairs. He continues to look around, feet carrying him over the bridge as he hears the soft sound of laughter, eyes locking to the right side of the building with big eyes. He just barely makes out three figures in the water, lazily making their way around the river in their tubes.

“Oh, hey.” 

Vaughn all but startles to a stop, eyes locking back on the figure in the chair. “Oh, Timothy,” He speaks, forcing his heart to slow back down as he raises a hand. “Hi.” 

Timothy grins, sitting up as his soaked hair clings to his forehead. He’s wearing a loose Atlas t-shirt and a pair of swimming shorts, a sunhat over his head. 

“You’re not in swimming shorts,” Timothy points out, nodding to the chair beside him. “You can sit.” 

“You’re not swimming,” Vaughn replies, tentatively taking a seat. 

“I can only handle so much lazy rivering before I’m all lazied out,” He answers with a shrug, his smile still on his lips. “Guessing you’re here for Rhys?”

Vaughn nods, turning back to the lazy river. He finds the man laid back in his tube, hands out as if he were mid-story, his echoing words indecipherable from where he sat. His eyes just barely make out Sasha’s figure in her own tube and to his surprise, Zer0 in the other. 

“Rhys likes to relax out here after his therapy,” Timothy speaks, calling for Vaughn’s attention, his brows furrowed. The other man seems to sense his confusion, looking past him and to the trio. “For his hip. I think today’s the last appointment though.” 

“Oh, right,” Vaughn murmurs, looking down at his lap. 

“He’s fine, or at least from when I see him,” Timothy offers, “That or he’s good at hiding it.” 

Vaughn narrows his eyes for a moment before looking up to the man. “So what do you do here at Atlas?” 

Timothy seems almost startled by the question, his arms crossing over his stomach, eyes locked on the glass ceiling. 

“Um, well, right now I just help Sasha in the labs,” He answers, “Rhys is paying me for it- even though I told him it’s fine because I have free food and, well, he’s trying to set me up a real apartment so you can have yours back.”

He squirms a bit under Vaughn’s gaze, shrugging one shoulder. “I haven’t touched your stuff, I mean. It’s all there– Rhys got me my own clothes.”

Vaughn shakes his head. “No, it’s fine, I’m not upset about the apartment thing,” He says, hoping he’s more convincing than he feels. “Do you work alongside Rhys or is it just Sasha?” 

Timothy chuckles weakly. “The first few days I kinda followed Rhys around, he introduced me to a lot of people I don’t remember,” He explains, “He gave me a lot of information about Atlas and stuff. Like it’s founding and… yeah.” 

Vaughn nods slowly, looking back out at the river, watching as the trio slowly approached. “That’s… nice.” 

“Oh yeah, Rhys has been super nice the whole time,” Timothy agrees eagerly. “Like, nicer than he should have been. It’s ridiculous especially after everything that happened.” 

Vaughn’s eyes snap back on Timothy. “Wait, he told you about… everything?” 

Timothy doesn’t meet his gaze as he scratches his arm. “Kind of, it was more like the watered down version,” He mumbles, almost uncomfortable, “He told me about Helios and Handsome Jack. A lot about… the aftermath. And what Atlas is for him.” 

_A chance to make things right._ That’s what he’d told Vaughn at least. 

“I’m glad he’s been helpful,” Vaughn settles on after a moment, “He’s got a big heart.”

“Yeah,” Timothy agrees quietly. 

The silence between them stretches, the various palm trees and decorations catching Vaughn’s eyes as he looks around. It’s not awkward, thankfully, but Vaughn can’t help but find his eyes landing back on the other man. He looks more relaxed, more _human_ than Handsome Jack ever looked on any posters or holograms. His graying hair and protruding freckles on his arms make him look a lot older than the immortal Jack ever seemed.

“Oh, Vaughn!” 

Vaughn’s eyes spin to look on none other than the approaching trio, Sasha’s hand up in the air and waving wildly at him. Rhys’ head was swiveled in his direction, his eyes wide even from the distance as Zer0 joined in with their singular wave.

“Coming in?” Sasha calls out. 

“Uh, no!” Vaughn shouts back with a weak laugh. “I just…” He trails off, but Sasha gives him a thumbs up anyway. He watches as they slowly make their way over till they’re just in front of the pair, coming to a stand. Sasha gets out first, shoving her tube up and onto the concrete before turning to Zer0, watching as they came up swiftly, their tube dropping beside the other. The two then turned to Rhys’ standing figure, Zer0 taking the tube from his hands, before pulling Rhys out with the help of Sasha.

Vaughn’s eyes picked up on the slight stumble on Rhys’ part, the way he leaned against Zer0 with a sheepish laugh before standing up straight. He’s wearing a pair of bright red swimming shorts, an identical pair over Zer0’s suit and Sasha sporting her matching bikini. They make their way over, Sasha’s hand only dropping from Rhys’ forearm when they’re close enough, moving to his hand.

“Zer0!” Vaughn beams, looking up to the assassin with a grin. “How’re you? How was Pandora?”

“I had a fun time. Sorry for not visiting. I had some duties,” They answered, a smiling emoticon beaming over their mask.

“It’s okay, I figured you had things,” Vaughn answers with a genuine smile, the look faltering as his gaze lands on Rhys, the man now seated as he dries off his hair and bare chest. From Vaughn’s angle, he can see the raised scars that stretched out from the prosthetic, reaching up to his collarbone before disappearing into the metal. 

The sight sparked an uncomfortable weight in Vaughn’s stomach. 

“I’m going to head back home,” Rhys states after a beat, climbing to a stand.” Sash?”

“Showering here then meeting Fiona up in the city,” She answers flawlessly, reaching up to place a kiss on his cheek. “Take it easy, got me?” 

Rhys gives the woman a small yet soft smile, nodding his head. “Got it,” He murmurs, rubbing her arm as she pulls away.

“Come on, Tim,” Sasha speaks, smacking the rim of his sunhat. “You too, Zer0. Lorelei wants to see you.” 

Zer0 doesn’t shift, waiting for the clear nod from Rhys before following after. Timothy scrambles after her as well, sending a wave to Vaughn and Rhys before falling into step beside her. 

“They’re… a weird pairing,” Vaughn finds himself mumbling, unsure why. 

“Who? Timothy and Sash?” Rhys asks, tilting his head a bit. “Yeah, she threatened to kill him two weeks ago. Now they’re… oddly close. I thought it was because she wanted to make sure he was, you know, a good guy. But now I’m not too sure.” 

Vaughn actually finds himself chuckling at that, surprised by the noise. He looks up, finding Rhys looking down at him with an indecipherable glint in his eyes. It makes Vaughn feel small, _really_ small, but Rhys is looking away within a second, staring back at the doors. 

“Okay, I need to shower,” He mumbles aloud, stepping back towards the entrance. He pauses after a few steps, turning back to Vaughn’s standing figure, turning to face him completely, looking uncharacteristically nervous in that moment. 

“I wanted to talk to you– not- not as Rhys the CEO of Atlas. But… But as Rhys. Your friend.” 

Vaughn stares for what feels like an eternity, drinking in the near-desperation the man’s eyes, the downward twitch of his lips–

He nods.

* * *

The apartment is uncharacteristically quiet without Sasha’s presence, Vaughn finds. Sure, it was quiet as he sat alone in the living room, but something about her lack of self in the penthouse made it feel empty. He sees little pieces of her everywhere, the bright orange rug beneath his feet, the pictures of her framed on the refrigerator– 

It was sweet to see Rhys’ love personified.

Vaughn taps the side of his mug, eyes looking out over the city that shined below. The sun had yet to even reach the middle of the sky, it’s bright rays reflecting off the various rooftops and windows. 

The warm tea slides down Vaughn’s throat, warming his frayed nerves as he shuts his eyes, taking a moment to just breathe. 

He wanted Rhys in his life again– and not in the form he currently was. Not as security guards at Helios Fallen with Atlas weapons nor as the stranger on the Mercenary Day cards he got every year. 

Vaughn wanted his best friend. 

The door to the bedroom opened then, Vaughn’s eyes locking on the spiral staircase as Rhys emerged at the top. He made his way down quickly, hand on the railing before coming into full view.

Rhys looked uncharacteristically… _normal._ His hair was wet and sticking to his forehead, dressed in a pair of dark gray sweatpants and a red oversized hoodie with the logo of his company over the front. His hands were shoved in his pockets, eyes locked on the floor for a beat before meeting Vaughn’s bright blues, a tense smile growing on his lips.

“Hey,” He murmurs, reaching his flesh hand out of his pocket as he makes his way over.

“Hi,” Vaughn replies, looking him over for another beat. “You look… human.”

Rhys chuckles at that, the sound nervous and nearly hollow as he comes to a stand on the other side of the coffee table. He stands still, hands clenching and unclenching before his shoulders are falling, a sigh leaving him. 

“I’m sorry,” Rhys breathes out, raising his eyes off the floor to meet Vaughn’s gaze, “I’m sorry, Vaughn. Truly.” 

Vaughn blinks, staring for a beat as nearly all the words in his throat disappear. He had expected the conversation to be direct but this… this was almost blunt. 

“I’m sorry for yesterday, for treating this, _us-”_ He waves a hand between them both as if to add to the point. “-Like some business affair or stupid meeting. It’s not a-and I shouldn’t have tried to approach you like that. That’s on me.”

Vaughn opens his mouth to speak, only for Rhys to run right over his potential words. 

“And I’m also sorry for telling you that– that you were never there for me, because that is and always will be a blatant lie,” Rhys adds, gaze falling to the floor as he frowns. “You’ve always been there. And sometimes I’m too stuck in my own head to see that. So I’m sorry.” He pauses to swallow the dryness in his throat, his chest heaving with a slight huff as he raises a hand up to his nose, pinching the bridge tight. “I’m mostly sorry for trying to… for pushing you away. For not calling. A-And for… for these last fifteen months of nothing.”

Rhys doesn’t stop there, seemingly shaking his head in his own frustration as he drops his hand from his nose, curling it into a fist. “I’ve been so soaked up in everything but what really matters that I almost lost––”

“Rhys, dude,” Vaughn interrupts, startling the man a good few inches in the air. “It’s not much of a conversation if you’re the only one talking.” 

A beat passes, Rhys looking over Vaughn’s seated figure before deflating with a nod, hand held out to signal for Vaughn to speak as he steps back. 

“I don’t… I don’t even know where to start, man,” Vaughn manages in a tired sigh after a long moment, shaking his head. “I just- It’s not just your fault, Rhys.” 

Vaughn sits up with a sigh, shutting his eyes as he focuses on his next few words. “I… I fucked up too. Just as much as you did, and I’m sorry,” He breathes out, finally opening his eyes to meet Rhys’ wide gaze. “I didn’t take the time to really listen, to understand things from your point of view, when everything went to shit.”

“I made assumptions and I should’ve- I shouldn’t have judged your every move when I didn’t even have the full scope of everything,” He continues quietly, his fingers wringing around one another. “I blamed you for a war you wanted no part in and I know, deep down inside, I knew that- I knew you didn’t want to fight in the war– to lose any of your own over needless bloodshed.”

“But I was already–– I was the one who always called, who reached out first, it was always me,” Vaughn nearly whimpers, the uncomfortable pressure in his eyes returning tenfold as he refuses to look up to his friend. “You were turning into this- this _General_ guy that didn’t need me anymore and I just- I took your hints, man.”

“I-It was easier to pretend I hated you then to-to tell you how much it hurt to see you leave me behind.” 

The silence that comes with Vaughn’s words stretches on until Vaughn isn’t even sure if the man is still in the home. He forces his gaze up from his twisting fingers, locking on the sight of his misty gaze.

It was as if heartbreak had been carefully curated over Rhys’ features– a look of loss, of pain, of _grief._ Of a year and a half of loneliness, of longing, had been resurfaced in his words. 

In three easy strides, Rhys is plopped down onto the coffee table, his long legs nearly colliding with Vaughn’s, his hands reaching up and holding his shoulders, head shaking.

“Vaughn– Vaughn I will always, _always,_ need you,” He breathes out, his voice laced with tears, “There's– There’s nothing in the universe that’ll ever make it so that I don’t– That I don’t _need_ you in my life.” 

“You’re- You’re my best friend, my _brother,”_ Rhys continues passionately, stampeding straight over the hitching of Vaughn’s breath, “And I-I don’t just need you- I want you in my life Vaughn.” 

Rhys doesn’t seem to bat an eye at the sniffles leaving Vaughn’s figure, swallowing the lump in his own throat. 

“I just– I know I hurt you and I-I will never, ever forgive myself,” Rhys stammers out, squeezing Vaughn’s shoulders for emphasis, “I thought- I thought maybe if– if I pushed you away you wouldn’t–– you wouldn’t have t-to see what I was–– I was turning in-into.” 

Vaughn reaches up to hold Rhys’ wrists, his lips trembling as he shakes his head. He knows the slippery slope that is his best friend’s mind– the twists and turns it took to ruin his own view of self. 

“Rhys- I know, I promise you, I kn-know you’re not _him.”_

The hitching of Rhys’ breathing is nearly enough to send Vaughn down with him, just barely trudging through the urge to lose it all. 

“I never, ever, would th-think you were Handsome Jack o-or that– that you were going to _become_ him,” He continues, swallowing down the bitterness that comes with the name. “I wasn’t- I know, I always _knew,_ that you didn’t- that you didn’t want an-anything to do with this stupid war.” 

“I just–” Vaughn cuts himself off, clearing his tightening throat. “–I was- I wanted to hate you but, fuck, man- I just– I could never hate you. I fucking– I fucking _l_ _ove you,_ Rhys.” 

Vaughn struggles to get his words together, to find a way to say everything he felt. To get the hurt he’d hidden for so long, the hurt he converted messily into anger, to resurface. 

Rhys grows inpatient, closing the distance between himself and his best friend without another moment of hesitation as he throws his arms around his shoulders, bringing him to his chest. 

Vaughn finds his own arms fit around Rhys’ waist with ease, squeezing him as tight as possible as his sadness finds its way out of his mouth in no other form than of a sob. Rhys shakes to the point Vaughn’s almost scared he’s falling apart in his very arms, that if he pulls away, Rhys will be in broken and shattered pieces scattered across the carpet. 

“I’m a-an idiot,” Rhys manages after what feels like an eternity, hands bunching up the back of Vaughn’s long sleeve.

“We both are,” Vaughn replies with a sniffle, clearing his throat. “I’m sorry, m-man.”

“I’m so-sorry too.” 

The pair hold one another, their shared pain slowly unfolding from the tight spaces in their chests, releasing out through the tears and sniffles. Rhys is the first to pull away, reaching up to quickly wipe his wet face before clearing his throat, the warmth of his hold leaving Vaughn cold despite the warm air. 

“How can I make thi-things up to you?” He asks, arms around his stomach, eyes locked on Vaughn’s hands.

“The same w-way I make things up to you, Rhys,” Vaughn answers as if it were obvious. “Be my best friend again.”

Rhys lets out a wet chuckle, nodding his head a bit. “Y-Yeah, I think I can do that,” He assures with a hiccup, smiling just a bit. “I think I-I can.” 

Vaughn returns the smile with his own teary eyed look, the weight on his chest disappearing almost instantly. His eyes make their way over Rhys’ figure- over his tired eyes, his stubble and the stress lines on the corner of his eyes. Still, underneath all the change, the same Rhys who used to stay up late in their dorm room and share one too many energy drinks the night before an exam. 

Vaughn almost lost him. Permanently. 

“What happened?” Vaughn asks after a long moment, his gaze flickering over Rhys’ confused face. “With Maliwan.”

Rhys blinks. “Oh, they’re– They’ve left Atlas alone. Th-They’re no longer a threat and things can go back to––” 

“No, Rhys- Rhys with Katagawa,” Vaughn clarifies, his hand landing over Rhys’ flesh wrist, squeezing tight. “With the attack.” 

“Oh.” 

Rhys falters slightly, leaning back and looking down at his own lap. “It’s– It’s not a fun story,” He mutters, scratching his leg. “Honestly it’s better–”

“Rhys.”

The man looks up, no doubt taking in Vaughn’s blotchy and red face, his blue eyes wide and searching Rhys’ face. It takes a beat before he nods, deflating with a heavy sigh. 

“He showed up dressed like Zer0, abilities an-and everything,” He mumbles out, almost ashamed, “I… couldn’t shoot him because- because I thought i-it _was_ Zer0. And th-they’re my friend and we’ve– I couldn’t lose anyone else.”

Vaughn’s eyes widen, trying and failing to catch Rhys’ gaze.

“So I-I tried to get away, to run rather than fight,” He mutters bitterly, shaking his head. “I thought I-I could buy some time so that the others could come help, maybe just subdue them and not hurt…” He trails off with a shrug, leaving Vaughn with more questions.

“You hurt your hip?” Vaughn asks, leaning closer.

Rhys waves his metal hand, almost as if to brush away the question. “It’s superficial, just bruised and moving it hurt, but it’s fine.” He pauses, smiling as he meets Vaughn’s gaze. “The appointments were m-more to help Sasha’s nerves than anything.” 

Vaughn hesitates before giving in with a nod. “I believe you,” He murmurs, meeting his gaze once more. “I’m glad you’re okay. That… That we’re– we’re okay again.” 

Rhys can read right through Vaughn’s words, like he always could. He closes the distance again, enveloping the smaller man into his lanky arms, holding tight. Vaughn wraps his arms around his waist with the same desperation as earlier, leaning into the hold, his heart beating rapidly against his head.  
  
"A-And Vaughn?" Rhys whispers, startling the man.

"Yeah?"

"I-I love you too, bro."

It’s nearly enough to send him back into a flurry of tears, his grip on him tightening until he’s sewed the very seams of his being back together. The words mean more than he can ever say, the reassurance flooding his body as he holds on tighter.

"I know."

Vaughn’s the first to pull away after a long few minutes, reaching to hold both of Rhys’ wrists in his own, eyes searching his face before gathering the courage to speak.

“I’m proud of you, Rhys,” He breathes out after a beat. He watches as the man’s face nearly crumples, shock and surprise growing over his features as he shakes his head.

“I’m serious, I’m very proud of you, Rhys,” Vaughn assures, squeezing his hands. “You’ve… You’ve been through a lot and you always come out on top. You come o-out stronger and better- with more friends.” 

Rhys looks away, his ears a shade of red that only serves to grow a smile over Vaughn’s lips, reaching up to gently ruffle the man’s wet hair. “You’re doing good things, Rhys.” 

“Oh shut up, bro,” Rhys mumbles out, his relief thinly veiled behind his embarrassment, “You’re the one here who runs a whole city.”

Vaughn rolls his eyes. “It’s more like a glorified village.”

“Your population surpassed five thousand four months ago, Vaughn,” Rhys replies, raising a brow. “It’s not exactly a small thing now.” 

Vaughn tilts his head. “How’d you know that?” 

A beat passes before Rhys shrugs, pulling his hands out of the other man’s grip as he scratches his arm, looking away. “I asked Yvette to give me updates,” He answers, “Not just about the city, but um, you.” 

The genuine look of shock passes over Vaughn’s features, blinking for a beat before a smile grows on his lips, his fist reaching out to gently punch the man’s flesh bicep, earning a laugh. He shakes his head, looking him over before Rhys sits back against the coffee table, hissing a bit. 

“I-I wanna show you Atlas,” He speaks up, an excited smile growing on his lips. “I know you’ve been here before but- but I want to give you an official unofficial tour. Just us.” 

Vaughn grins, nodding his head. 

“And maybe tomorrow when the labs are empty, I can take you to the greenhouse–” He cuts himself off, frowning. 

Vaughn rolls his eyes, reaching over to squeeze the man’s knee. “I made sure I had a week to spare, bro,” He assures, already reading the man’s uncertainty. “You have me for a whole seven days.” 

Rhys’ face splits into a big smile, eyes twinkling as he grows excited. “Th-Then I can show you some of Atlas’ city work too!” He goes on, nearly shaking, “And hell, maybe tonight we can watch a movie with some– Ooh! We can get some frogurt! You know they have chocolate dill pickle flavor here!” 

“No way,” Vaughn all but gasps, jaw dropping. “I haven’t found any places that sold that stuff since– since campus!” 

“I know!” Rhys laughs excitedly, jumping up to a stand, “Come on, we can’t waste any time!”

Rhys’ hand is already around Vaughn’s wrist, leading him out to the entrance of the home as he continues to excitedly ramble about everything he wanted to show his friend. 

Vaughn smiles, drinking in every word as he looks up to his friend, falling into step beside him. It feels _normal-_ to hear Rhys’ excitement and watch the way his face twists with each word. To feel the warmth of his hugs and drown in the sound of his laughter.

Vaughn vows to never lose this again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave me a comment/kudos down below and follow me on tumblr for more content! Ewbie.tumblr. com


End file.
